To Sion
by loren1415
Summary: Akihito passes out on the doorstep to Sion, beaten and bloody. Rated T for whatever reason you want. Two or three shot.


Summary: Two or three shot. Akihito lands on the doorstep of Sion, beaten and bloody.

Enjoy! Sorry if someone is Ooc.

...

Edit: 6/13/15

Toru belongs to Kadzuki, she gave me permission to use him in Finder one shots.

I fixed some mistakes people pointed out. Oops. I don't have a Beta and i can never find my OWN mistakes. *sigh*

…...

Akihito stumbled through the dark alley, clutching his stomach and swaying dangerously. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth and from a gash on his head.

He knew Sion was just ahead. Just a little farther.

He turned the corner, and there it was. The grand building loomed to his left

Akihito pushed his way through the crown, ignoring the gasps and stares. He had one thing on his mind, and that was to get to Asami, his safe haven. The threat of pursuers hung at the back of his mind, but he pushed it away and increased his pace.

He was climbing the steps of Sion when everything started spinning, his vision going black. He could hear voices shouting. Men in suits were running out of the doors of Sion to him.

One of the men was Suoh. That was all he could register before everything went black.

()-()-()-()-()

Akihito woke to the sound of a steady beeping and a killer headache. He looked around the pristine white room and spotted Asami sitting next to him, reading over something.

Akihito tried to speak, but his throat was so parched all he managed was a small croak.

Asami lifted his head and looked at him, golden eyes hiding a deeper emotion behind the calm.

After a bit of effort, Akihito manage to croak out the word "water", but regretted it when his throat felt as if he was trying to swallow a shard of glass.

A nurse walked into the room, carrying a tray of food. She looked surprised at Akihito before setting the food on his lap and asking if he wanted the doctor. Asami just waved her off.

Akihito carefully drank the water because it felt like swallowing very cold, very wet glass.

Asami sat in silence, watching. His unblinking gaze unnerved Akihito.

"You passed out on the steps of Sion, beaten half to death. I though Suoh was gonna chop off the by stander's heads while Kirishima had a heart attack. You gave them both quite the shock. What happened?"

After living four years with the bastard, Akihito could see the rage and concern behind the calm facade.

"I...I was on my way to Kou's when I was jumped. I guess a lower yakuza was mad because I got him cheating on his wife with some nobody actress. He sent his goons to...end me. I got roughed up pretty bad, but I was able to run when they weren't paying attention."

"You had three bullet wounds, two embedded. Care to explain that too?"

"I don't remember them shooting me...i guess they shot me when I was running, but I was so focused on getting to Sion and I had so much adrenaline going, I must not have felt them."

Asami stayed silent for a moment, thinking on it. His eyes hardened, becoming cold.

"Who was the yakuza?"

"Yamamoto Saburo."

Asami's eyes narrowed. Saburo was a smaller drug and weapons dealer, while an owner of a chain of restaurants on the surface. He was known for his temper and cruelty.

"I have to go to a business meeting. Souh will take you back to the penthouse. The doctor said you'll need at least a month of rest. You were injured pretty badly and lost a lot of blood."

With that, Asami kissed Akihito on the head before leaving the room. Outside, Kirishima and Souh were standing guard at the door.

"Suoh, take Akihito home and watch him, i don't want him leaving the penthouse. Kirishima, find everything you can on Yamamoto Saburo. Hes the bastard responsible for this."

"Yes, Asami-sama," they spoke in sync.

Toru, Akihito's bodyguard, had been off duty when it happened. He was now waiting in Asami's apartment to see if Akihito was alright when Asami arrived.

"Sir, I-"

"Quiet. I need you to help Kirishima, so head back to Sion. Now."

Toru bowed before quickly exiting.

Asami looked out at the light of Tokyo, the busy streets' noise barely reaching the penthouse. He slowly smoked his Dunhill, mulling over which katana he would use on the bastard that dare to lay his hands on his kitten.

()-()-()-()-()

Akihito walked into an empty house, though the lingering scent of fresh smoke gave away that Asami had been here not too long ago.

He had three broke ribs, two on his left and one on his right, a hairline fracture on his left wrist and a twisted right ankle. He also suffered from a multitude of bruises and smaller cuts, as well as a small concussion, but other than that, he was fine.

"Takaba-sama, Asami-sama said not to leave the penthouse for now," reported Suoh while helping the journalist get settled on the couch.

"What? Damn that possessive bastard. Well, its not like I could really do anything anyways, crutches and all."

"Well, if you need anything just text me with your phone. I'll be just outside the door."

Suoh left, closing the door with a dull clink. The penthouse house was silent, unnerving Akihito.

He grabbed the TV remote and while flipping through channels, thought about what happened.

He thought about the attack and shuddered at the memory of the blood thirsty looks on their faces.

He had been walking to see Mitarai and compare pictures when he had been jumped and shoved into a car. From there they beat, gagged, and blindfolded him. Though it was too late for he had already seen theirs faces.

When they had arrived in a dark alley he didn't recognize, they let him out of the van and untied the gag and blindfold. Burly men stood guard at the exits.

They had continued to beat him. It was when he had heard them talking about raping him, that was when he lost it. With blind fury and adrenaline like no tomorrow, he knocked down one of the guards and ran like a bat out of hell.

Apparently, while he was running away, they shot at him. His adrenaline and focus to get away distracted him from this.

Akihito's breathing sped up from the memories, his body reacting to the fear. He was on the edge of a panic attack.

A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder, causing him to jump and whirl around to look at his attacker.

There stood Asami, an eyebrow arched and looking down at him from behind the couch.

"O-Okaeri," the blonde stuttered before turning away and looking back at the TV.

He heard Asami sigh before the ruffle of clothing reached his ears. Slowly, Asami came around the couch with jacket in hand and sat by Akihito, his arms reaching around the couch to cover his shoulders.

Akihito slowly leaned in to the embrace, before fulling melting into it and nosing the man's neck.

They stayed like that until Aki drifted off to sleep, with Asami scooping him up and carrying off to bed, forgetting the awful happenings with a little treat he had stored...

…...

Ok people, here is another oneshot I have been working on. I will either end it with one or two more chapters. It depends on how my mind decides to work. I have no control over it at this point.

Hope you enjoy and see you next time! Review if you liked! I adore criticism...most the time.

The last bit is kinda bad, but I don't know how to fix it so I'm gonna leave it as it is. I don't have a beta to help me with that, so...yeah.

Words: 1342


End file.
